Tempting You
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: With the friendship Kal and Diana has developed over the years evolving to something much deeper. Will they be tempted to act upon them with the little things they do for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Motivation**

**Aomori, Aomori Prefecture, Japan: Aomori Nebuta Festival**

Superman and Wonder Woman was flying above watching the floats being carried through the center of the city and dancers dancing around with the chant Rasserā, calling visitors to watch or join.

"This is all so beautiful. I wish we could spend some time to really enjoy this but duty first and I'm so tired. Hadn't had much rest in days with us being extra security for these international events."

"I know. Every summer it's like this. Our next stop is Belgium isn't it?"

"Really? I thought it was Dubai?" Diana yawned which turned into a deep sigh.

"We'll get to get that much needed break soon, Di."

"Oh really? Two or three months from now? This should be more fun, be part of the fun not feeling like as if it's a chore."

Kal raised his brow and smirked. "Come here..." he said wrapping his arms around her in an embrace and kissed her cheek.

"Kal, what are you doing?"

"Cheering you up."

He hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek again.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"It feels more like you are babying me."

"However you prefer to think of it. But I'm going to keep doing it until you feel better."

Superman and Wonder Woman, known to the public be two of the most powerful beings in the universe. The fight day by day to protect the innocent. But to each other, they are just Kal and Diana. Working side by side, becoming very close, coming to deeply understand each other and felt they could be open and honest with each other.

Diana blushed and playfully acted as if she was pulling away.

"Stop it!"

"Nope."

"Kal!"

He kept kissing her cheek, knowing she liked it.

Soon, this became a recurring thing. Kal motivating and cheering Diana up with embraces and kisses on the cheek. It was charmingly sweet and innocent.

Just thinking of it made Diana feel something she never knew she could feel.

It seems, with each passing day, the friendship they've developed evolves to something much deeper. Though the two haven't acted upon the feelings, it's been very tempting to do so.

* * *

**A few weeks later...****Maurice Elliot Toy Factory**

Wonder Woman picked up a stack of 30 boxes.

"Thank you all so much for helping. This shipment is huge and very important to get to the store opening for the kids event."

"No problem at all, happy to help as much as we can," Superman said as he picked up two stacks of 50 boxes.

"Hey, Supes...can you, you know stop making the rest of us look bad?" Shazam asked.

"He is trying to show off in front of Wonder Woman," Flash teased.

Kal and Diana glanced at each other.

"Oh. Well could you two not flirt for like 5 minutes?"

"We aren't flirting!" they said in unison.

"Sure...sure..."

Kal and Diana glanced at each other again blushing.

* * *

**Hours later...Watch Tower**

Kal and Diana were alone in a hall embracing each other. She giggled as he kissed her cheek.

"We should get going. This meeting shouldn't last but an hour."

"You sure? Last week it was 3 hours with Bruce going over tactical plans."

"I have another idea for you, later," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh? What's that?"

He smiled and took her hand.

"Only an hour."

Diana smiled and nodded. "Ok."

1 hour and 40 minutes later...

"Shazam and Cyborg will handle monitoring tonight."

"Oh yeah! Video game marathon!" Vic and Billy said in unison as they high-fived.

As everyone else was walking out the conference room, Diana sat back in chair and sighed rubbing her neck. Kal walked over to her.

"You said an hour."

He chuckled. "Yes I did. But at least 40 more minutes was better than 2 more hours."

"That is true." She yawned. "I'm so exhausted."

Kal looked at her concerned.

"Back on Themyscira after training, my sisters would give great massages to ease the tension."

"Well then let me."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

Kal stood behind her and took her tiara off her head placing it on the table.

"Just relax..."

Kal started soothingly, rubbing her temple and running his fingers through her hair.

Diana let out a deep sigh of relief.

Kal then, rubbed down to her neck and shoulders.

"Oh, Gods..." Diana thought realizing how much she was enjoying this.

She could feel her aches go away and her stress disappearing. Closing her eyes, she reveled in the feel of his hands on her bare shoulders. So strong yet gentle. It felt way too wonderful, and she wondered why she hadn't gotten him to do this sooner.

Kal smirked realizing, too, how much she was enjoying this and he so was he. Her skin was so warm and soft.

As he continued to work his hands into Diana's muscles.

"Feels better?"

"Yes..."

Better might be an understatement as for that moment she felt complete bliss. Being babied and spoiled by him for these passed few weeks has been quite pleasing.

When Kal was done, his hands lingered on her shoulders and he circled around to the side of Diana.

Diana opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"Thank you," she blushed. "I should return the favor sometime."

"Thinking about it, I've never actually had a massage," he admitted.

"Really?" She questioned surprised.

"The closest that I can get is the Fortress healing ray."

"Oh, Kal, I'm-"

Kal slightly shook his head and smiled at her. "It's okay, Di."

Silence then filled the air between the two. There was this undeniable underlying sense of tension between them.

The thought that Kal had never been properly pampered or soothed before by anyone disheartened her. She felt it was absolutely necessary for her to return the favor somehow.


	2. Relaxed

**Relaxed**

Diana sat on her sofa finally able to watch a movie Kal had recommended her a little over a month ago.

She smiled to herself thinking of how thoughtful he has been. From the embraces, kisses on the cheek and oh Gods his massages works wonders after a long tiring day. This has become like a special ritual of theirs.

As she watched the movie, some of the scenes reminded her of Kal. For brief moments she pictured them in the role.

Interrupting her from her thoughts was the WatchTower alert.

She sighed. With only 20 minutes left to the end of the movie, she'd hope she can find time again to finish it.

"Wonder Woman? Come in, Wonder Woman."

"Wonder Woman here."

"There's a disruption in Argentina. Calls himself Magnus, the greatest warrior on the planet."

Diana smirked. "I'm on way, Vic."

* * *

Her battle with Hercules wannabe, Magnus, didn't last very long. She was glad of that ready to get back home.

But as usual...

"Wonder Woman, it's Canary. Vixen and I need a little assistance."

"On my way."

Hours later...

Diana sighed walking into the WatchTower Lounge. She prayed to the Gods for no more calls for the day. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Wonder Woman?"

She huffed tilting her head back forward and opened her eyes. When she saw Kal walking towards her smiling, she pepped up a bit.

"Hey."

"Hey." He sat next to her. "Been busy today."

"Four calls back to back. I thought today I would be completely off duty."

"I know the feeling..."

"Before I got the first call I was actually watching one of the movies you recommended."

"Really? Which one? What you think?"

"The one with the hilarious party scene. I would love to go to something like that."

"A wild party like that?"

"I would just like to really have fun. Really let loose."

Kal smiled and started massaging her temple.

"Oh, you really want to spoil and baby me?"

He laughed.

"But shouldn't I return th-"

Before she could finish, Kal shook his head.

Diana adjusted herself laid down on the sofa and Kal sat on the edge.

He placed his hands at her shoulders as he began rubbing gently. He smiled hearing a soft low sound of approval.

As always Kal's strong hands took control and Diana gladly let him lead the way. His thumb dug deep into her shoulder causing Diana to let out another moan that she had tried hard to subdue.

He worked his way down her back. This wasn't just soothing to her, but in a way very soothing to him, too. The feel of her smooth sun kissed skin. He tried his hardest not to think of the noises she was making. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get the sounds of bliss out of his head as she continued to make them.

"Your hands are like magic," she sighed.

Kal hit another spot that sent a wave of pleasure through her body and Diana immediately groaned her pleasure.

"Your boots, Di?"

"Please?"

He smiled and took her boots off. They were silent. But it was a very pleasant silence.

Diana bit her lip holding in a moan as he rubbed her feet and ankles, then slowly from her calves and the back her knees, working his up her thighs. It took all Kal had not to let his hands slide down her body to show how great his hands could really be.

Diana felt his fingers slide forward a tiny bit and rest on her bare skin and she held in her gasp. It felt like her skin was on fire and she didn't mind at all.

She exhales deeply and slowly as he was so dangerously close to touching her rear.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you press a little more in that spot?"

He let out a quiet sigh and smiled. He was relieved that she was so comfortable with him like this."

As he applied more pressure, Diana breath out slowly again.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Anything for you, Diana."


End file.
